


科学调情 - Scientific Flirting

by HengoRipley



Series: Just Flirting [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, neutron stars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Also unscientific :D





	科学调情 - Scientific Flirting

开完会之后Ulana回到酒店休息，Valery则是和Boris一起待在他们拥有的其中一个临时搭起来的灰色铁皮房里，后者有一通电话要打。

Valery百无聊赖地倚在墙上——如果说那层薄薄的、天晓得镀了什么东西的铁片可以算作墙的话——天气热得要命，焦虑促使他开始剥墙上因为锈蚀而翘起的小铁片。

Boris的桌子上摆着一台小小的风扇，直冲着他的脸，但是并没有运作。Valery疑惑地盯着那三片扇叶，对Boris在这种天气里不开风扇的行为感到非常不解，不过他也只是盯着，并没有打算说什么。

Boris一直都有电话要打。他想，一边将目光移至对方外套衣领上的一小块污渍，那是什么时候粘上去的？

是晚餐时他们提供的颜色可疑的果酱吗？

那些果酱是用本地苹果还是外地苹果做的？

说实话，没有人在乎。

思考这个问题的可能只有他一个人，Valery停止了剥墙皮的动作，感觉手指在隐隐作痛。他将手插进口袋里，仿佛这样就可以无视那些感觉，接着他又开始持续地盯着桌子上的风扇发呆。

电话拨通期间的铃声透过听筒稳定地响着，无论Boris打给谁，很显然那边并没有空闲，他开始不耐烦了，用笔有节奏地敲击着一叠资料，余光里他的科学家正一动不动地站在“办公室”墙边不知道在干些什么。

他稍微瞥了一眼，发现Valery正盯着桌面上的那台小风扇，仿佛所有思绪都被卷进了静止的扇叶里。

这时Boris才忽然意识到Valery其实是很怕热的，证据包括他敞开的外套、衬衫的第二颗纽扣和缺失的领带，后者仍有争议，因为Boris不确定Valery到底是不顾形象还是真的不会好好系领带。

无论如何Valery确实是怕热的，平时总是像某种贪凉的小动物一样躲在隐蔽安全的阴影里，但他却意外地不怕香烟快要燃尽时给手指带来的那种灼烧感，这一点非常有趣，或者说尼古丁暂时麻醉了他的感觉。

电话终于接通了，是接线员，Boris恼火地对着那边大喊目标的名字，很明显地提高了接线员的效率，对方立即将电话接进了负责人的办公室里。

在等待的间隙里，Boris看见Valery将他的手从口袋里掏出来，轻轻地贴在墙壁上，那些在夜晚迅速降温的金属外壳很显然给他带来了一些慰藉，他凉快了一下手背，接着是手掌。

Boris不是很能理解，说实话他并不觉得热，更不认为房间里的温度有这么夸张。

但Valery看起来正在为那一点点凉意感到放松和愉快。

电话那头接通了，Boris觉得自己的心情稍微好了一些。 

“有关上次提到的检测仪，我们还需要至少四台。”

他一边说，一边将风扇对准Valery打开了开关。

Valery惊讶地看向他，他抛给科学家某个眼神，他们对视了一会儿，Valery移开了目光，他略带倦意地闭上眼睛，安静地享受此刻的凉风。

Boris错过了几句话。

“刚才那段，重述一下。”

“这我知道，你记得去提醒上头。”

......

“明天中午之前至少运过来四台，你砸了其他机器都得给我改装出来，不然我让你屁股没坐热就得滚蛋！”

......

“我是你上司的上司。”

......

“很好。”

“辛苦你了，同志。”

Valery终于听完了Boris这一大段有点幼稚的发言。几乎每天他都能听到类似的对话，基本上都是Boris单方面地骂人，偶尔跟戈尔巴乔夫通话时则是他们两个单方面被骂。

他依旧闭着眼睛，脑子转得飞快。

“你知道中子星吗？”

“什么？”

“中子星。”

“不知道，那是什么？”

“正如字面上所说，是由中子组成的星体。”

Boris被这个概念稍微震撼了一下：“Jesus，全部都是中子？”

全部都是那些子弹？

“广义上的中子星里面会有各种粒子，不同类型的中子星成分不同，但是中子是最主要的...自从Chernobyl发生了——”

“中子灾难？”

Valery睁开眼睛看了一眼Boris，又闭上眼睛。

“其实...算了，就这么叫吧，自从发生了中子灾难，我就一直会想起中子星，为这种形式的天体存在而感到敬佩，毕竟，就算是面对核反应堆里那些‘极少的’不受控制的子弹，我们都毫无办法。”

Boris想回应Valery，但是又不知道该说什么。

幸好Valery重新开口了，他问：

“你知道绝大多数中子星身边都会有伴星吗？”

“我现在知道了。”

“我觉得，”他稍微停顿了一下，“现在正在泄露的核反应堆就像颗巨大的中子星，在它旁边的生物就像许许多多的伴星，我们在渐渐地解体、被吞噬，直到死亡，即使这个过程看起来很缓慢，但确实是正在进行的事情....可残忍的是，事实上，我们才是那颗中子星。”

Boris为他们倒了两杯伏特加，不知为何忽然想起了刚才帐篷里的那台收音机和Valery对大家说的话，他告诉科学家：

“你不该受限于恐惧。”

Valery露出一个微笑，睁开眼睛直视Boris。

“是的，感谢提醒。”

“按照你的说法，我更像是那颗中子星，”Boris拍拍手头的座机，“打了太多电话的中子星，试图将苏联各地的硼、沙土和液氮全部夺走，置属下的生命于不顾。”

“你是一颗好的中子星，”Valery对他眨眨眼，“我很乐意当你的伴星。”

Boris稍微呆住了，在反应过来之后向他的科学家举起酒杯，那句话大概只是代表Valery乐意当自己的属下罢了，他决定忘掉这段对话。

“我还有一通电话要打。”

“好的，”Valery将杯子里的酒喝完，“我想我该回去了。”

“你可以待在这里。”

“不碍事吗？”

“不碍事。”

“好的。”

Valery感觉腿有点酸，他坐到办公桌前面的沙发上，调整了一下风扇的角度。Boris再次为他们俩倒了酒。

Boris一直都有电话要打。

Valery会慢慢习惯的。


End file.
